This project plans to collect and analyze national survey data on the attitudes of blacks and whites, of different socioeconomic groups, and of men and women toward each other and themselves. The Main objectives are (a) to further our understanding of each of these theorized cleavages in their own right (for policy purposes), and (b) to develop an integrated theoretical framework for the analysis of inter-group attitudes and group consciousness as a general problem extending beyond the boundaries of any one cleavage. The project will employ the following procedures in order to fulfil those objectives: (1) application of ideas about the conceptualization of an attitude from attitude theory to the empirical definition and measurement of inter- and intra-group attitudes in a public opinion context; (2) measurement and analysis of the inter-group attitudes and group consciousness of both dominant and subordinate groups in each of the three inter-group situations within a common empirical framework; and (3) draw on theoretical explanations of inter-group attitudes and group consciousness that have developed in disparate substantive contexts, and systematically test each of these explanations in all three inter-group situations.